


Letters

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Letters, Love Letters, Office Romance, Smut, secret admire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Vanessa has been working for this little company for almost a month now, when someone start to send her mysterious letters, she can’t quite figure out who it is....





	Letters

Vanessa came into the office, normal Monday morning, she’s tired and stressed but that’s just the usual....but actually no, there is this letter on her desk that outshines the others. It’s pink and has little white lace contouring the borders. Curious, she opens that one first.

Good Morning Nessa,  
I hope you had a great weekend.  
Go to locker 104 at lunch break... I have a little something hidden for you there..  
xxx B <3

Who is that... they’re a lot of people who’s name starts with B around here.... Benjamin, Brad, Bianca, Brooke and..... Bertrand.... tho she hoped it was not him. A fifty years old janitor doesn’t sound like the best secret admire. By the writing she could tell it was a girl, but she’s not seen enough of either Brooke or Bianca’s handwriting to be able to know witch one wrote that letter.

 

She spent all morning trying to figure out who B was, she didn’t really get any work done around there. It might be a problem later but for now she’s too busy thinking about the mysterious B.

At lunch time she got to the locker that was marked on the letter and the key was already in the lock. She turned the key to open it and she found a box, a lunch box, with another letter, this time in a baby blue enveloppe.

I made you lunch, I thought you would appreciate a little something made with love, all the love I got for you (and that’s a lot Nessa ;)  
3rd floor, there’s a break room thats not used anymore,door 312, the key is under the carpet. I left you a little something.  
xxxB <3

She opened the lunchbox to find a little sandwich in the shape of a heart, with a little salad on the side and a bottle of water. Vanessa was so touched by the kind gesture of a stranger. She ate her lunch as quick as she could and got to the elevator, she didn’t know what was on the 3rd floor, but she sure was exited to see what B had in stock for her.

She opened up door 312 and found on the wooden table in the centre, a picture frame holding an image of the hole work team, at an event last week, but some people were cut out. Every girl who’s name didn’t start with B. There was also a tiny box and a post it on top, a white post it in the shape of a heart, saying:

Hi Nessa.  
I’ve got you a little gift, now I want you to finish off your work day like a good girl and when you’re done meet me back here. I’ll be waiting for you ;)  
xxx BLH <3

She opened the little purple box and found a pair of black lace panties and a phone number. It’s obvious what she gotta do. She put the panties and got back to work. She couldn’t concentrate at all so she pulled out the little piece of paper with the number on it and decided to text it.

-hi?  
In a matter of second she got a response

-Hi Nessa, have you figured out who I am yet?

-No. I believe you are either Bianca or Brooke, but I can’t figure it out.

-Would you be disappointed if i indeed was either of those?

-no  
Vanessa’s answer was shot but she hoped it would do.. after 5 minutes she lost hopes BLH would respond, but she did.

-only 2 more hours to go and you’ll be screaming my name... you’re wearing my gift?

-yes miss

-I can’t wait to see you Nessa

-me neither  
She got back to work. It was so hard to focus when all she could think of what BHL. What did those letters stand for? She doesn’t know the bosses very well around here. Sometimes, she even messes up the last names, so at this point she’s truly clueless.

«Vanessa?!»

She lifted up her head to see Yvie. She works with her and whenever she come sees her it’s a sign she’ll have even more work to do because tho Yvie was usually hardworking, she liked to give her extra work to Vanessa to piss her off. But out of all the days Yvie could have picked, she picked today. Really bad timing right?  
Right.

«Vanessa. You are supposed to finish filling in those documents! What have you been doing all day?»

«I was a bit distracted, I’m sorry»

«it’s not my problem, but just wait until Brooke Lynn Hytes hear that» she stormed off

Vanessa’s mind started thinking. Brooke Lynn Hytes. BHL... OMG .  
This was everything she hopper for. Bianca was a great girl, but Brooke was everything Vanessa could ever ask for. She’s has a lot of fantasy’s about her before. Her first reflex was to grab her phone and text Brooke.

-Brooke. Lynn. Hytes .

-YoU caugh me, Nessa. Hope you aren’t too mad about it xxx

-Quite the opposite actually. I can’t wait to see you.

-how about I give you permission to leave early? I believe a hard worker like you deserves a little break ;)

-I would love that

-You got 5 minutes to get your ass in the break room on 3rd floor. I’m waiting.

Vanessa jumped from her chair. Got to the elevator as quick as she could. She heard a few people calling her name but decided to ignore them. She never realized before how long it took for a stupid elevator to go from the first floor up to 3rd floor. She didn’t have time to wait, the stairs were a better option.

Wen she finally arrived, she opened the unused break room’s door to find miss Brooke Lynn Hytes laying on old dusty black couch only wearing her panties and her bra.

«Nessa, I’ve been waiting for you»

«me too... all day miss Hytes»

«it’s mistress tonight baby» Brooke said giving her a wink.

«what are you going to do to me?»

«you’ll see baby, i have a few ideas.»

«What do you have in mind, mistress?»

Brooke started to take off Vanessa’s clothes, starting by her jacket until she got to her panties. She pressed her fingers against the already soaked fabric

«Look what we got here, already so worked up for me»

Brooke started teasing her, she pulled the panties aside and pushed a finger inside the girl who thanked her with a loud whimper.

«Keep quiet baby or i won’t let you come»

«mmm.... it’s too hard, you’re too good at this» she answered out of breath

«You have to or we’ll get caught Nessa»  
She said adding up a second finger and Vanessa struggled to keep herself from screaming Brooke’s name.

«Good girl, Now can you come for me?»

«mmhh-hh» she answering biting her lips to hold herself back from moaning too loud.

«Alright, try to be quiet»

Vanessa felt her body tighten and shake as the sensation rushed through her body. She couldn’t help herself but to moan Brooke’s name a few times to praise her for how she made her feel.

«Nessa I told you to be silent»

«Im sorry, I couldn’t help it»

«Don’t be sorry, get dressed up I’m taking you for diner»

«now?»

«yes.... is that a problem?»

«not at all miss Hytes»

«Drop the formal name, it’s Brooke» she said smiling at her

«Alright Brooke, lead the way»

—-

They got to the restaurant, Vanessa’s never been there before, it’s way to expensive for her budget, but seems it’s not to Brooke.

«Hi, I have a reservation, Brooke Lynn Hytes»

The host made them follow him until they arrived at this little table for two on the balcony. There was a view on the ocean, candles everywhere and another one of those notes Brooke’s been sending all day. This one said

 

Nessa,  
If you read this it’s because all my plan worked and I finally got you on a date. I don’t need to see how this will go, by now I made up my mind.  
Will you go out with me?  
xxx Brooke Lynn Hytes

«Yes Brooke I would love to go out with you... but, I have a question?»

«yes darling?» she answered as they both sat down at the table.

«Why did you sent all these notes and gifts? Why not ask my out straightforward?»

«I wanted to make it special. Just like you»

«Well I enjoyed that. Thank you Brooke.»

«No problem Nessa»

The waiter arrived and they both ordered. It was a long dinner, they kept talking and talking. Asking for more food every time the waiter asked if they were ready to leave, only because they wanted to stay with each other as long as they could, because it felt right. Later on they would go back to Brooke’s appartement where they would spend the night together and tomorrow they would both be “too sick” to go to work, spend the day cuddling and watching movies like they knew each other all their lives, cause it felt like they did.


End file.
